Russia
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: reid meets his new neighboor and then gets drunk and then SMUT ! not good with summary xx


**SOOORRRRYYYY IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES THIS WAS REALLY QUICK AT LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING **

**ENJOY ! **

**PLEASE COMMENT !**

Reid walked into his apartment placing his bag onto the floor and walk to his bedroom. It had been a hard case for the whole team but mostly him. a young girl he new when he was thirteen had been murder. He looked at his clock 2:30 pm he got a book from the book shelf and sat in his reading chair it was a old broken chair but it was his. He was soon on chapter 12 when he heard a light tap on his door he open the door and his jaw dropped. A women in her mid twenties with long wavy red hair which made her flawless skin seem paler. Her friendly green eyes looked in his, "Hi my name is Russia Valentine and I'm your new neighbour i just came to say hi" she spoke with a friendly smile on her face she had a English accent that he loved, he came back to reality " umm Spence Reid". He smile at the red head her phone rang in her apartment "I should get that, nice to meat you spencer " she said as she walked back into her apartment. He stood there amazed by her, he loved the way she said his name. Later that night he put his head down on his pillow and fell in to a deep sleep. There tongues danced together there kiss became needy his hand on her hips he gentle push her on to the bed he straddled her kissing her neck, biting and licking her neck. She moaned in pleasure which encouraged him to go lower he unclasped her bra and her then began to lick and suck her nipples. He planted little kisses down her flat toned stomach until he reached the top of her red shorts with he quickly removed and found her black thong. He removed it in seconds and found her clean shaven sex dropping wet with need he ran his tongue over her wet clit this made her moan, he continued to lick her clit and slipped one finger into her. she put her fingers into his hair screaming his name over and over as he slipped his finger in and out of her tight sex. He woke up with a tent in his pants to give him self some relief he slid his hand up and down his cock imagining it was her small delicate hands running up and down his length. Then putting it in her mouth and sucking on his rock hard cock and he lost it and came over his hand. His phone ran looking at the ID JJ. Well a case would take my mind off her he thought to him self.

After the case the team were at there desks getting ready to go home " hey Reid wanna go for a drink. You know maybe you could get some lovin" Reid REALLY didn't want to go but it had been ages since he had gone out with he team. "why not" he said pressing the button for the elevator he went home to change out of his work cloths into something more suitable for the club scene. JJ and Emily went cloths shopping with him a month ago to buy more clothes for him. He change out of him work clothes into a pair of skinny jeans and put on a black v-neck top which Morgan insisted he had to buy. He went into the bathroom to gel him newly cut hair. When Reid arrived at the club Morgan was dancing with some girls JJ came over with drinks for all of them,then after a few drinks he noticed a red head at the bar she turned and he saw her Russia valentine his pants grew tighter when he saw what she was wearing. A little school girl skirt, knee high black socks, a white school shirt tired up so you can see her flat toned stomach the shirts buttons were undone a little so you could see her amazing cleavage and her bright red hair pulled back into two high pigtails and her black high heels were 6 or 7 inches tall. He noticed other women in the same kind of out fits but she looked stunning in his eyes and most likely in all of the men's eyes in the club. Then he remember it was Halloween so big surprise really she probably did it every Halloween. "hello spence, spenc ? " Reid turned around to see his whole team starring at him with Morgan, JJ , Garcia and Emily with a smile from ear to ear and hotch and Rossi giggling. Reid blushed. Fours hits of vodka and three cocktails later Reid arrived home, he was tipsy and he new what he wanted so he knocked on the door next door, Russia answered still in her little school girl out fit. " Hii spence" she said happily, "can i come in ?"she said with a smile ."i saw you at the-" she was cut of when a drunk Reid stepped forward put on hand on her hip and one on the side of her face he pulled her in for a kiss she responded instantly there tongues danced together she pushed her self forward closer to him. She put kisses alone his jaw line and down his neck licking his collar bone. She ripped off his top and he pulled off her shirt to see her amazing breast, he unclasped her bra and she full to her knees and started to undo his belt she pushed down his jeans and his boxers to see his huge erection she put he small hands around his length and then lick the head and then putting the rock hard dick in her mouth sucking on it. He held on to her pig tails watching her head bob up and down. " oh god I'm …I'm gunna cum " she didnt stop in fact she put it deep into her mouth, he thruster in to her mouth making her gag as he came in her mouth, drinking every drop. Better than he imagined. "bedroom" she said in a lustful voice when he got into the bedroom she pushed him on to the bed then started to take off her skirt, she straddled pushing his whole length inside her inch by inch. Her breathing hitched placed his hands on her hips and filled her over so he was on top pushing his length deep inside her wet sex. The only things she could say was faster yeah baby and Spencer every thing else was not felt her muscles tighten around him. They both hit there climax at the sometime. He rolled off her and laid next to her trying to get his breathing back to normal she laid her head onto his shoulder and fell asleep but Reid didn't he didn't know anything about this girl but was her name. At least I can tell Morgan I got some lovin on my own he though.


End file.
